


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - O Christmas Tree

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Song, Christmas tree shopping, Established Sherlolly, F/M, Fluff, Molly is a Tease, Sherlock is a Tease, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock are buying a Christmas tree. Teasing ensues which eventually leads to smut ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a long one, doubt you all mind though, and there will be smut. Rather a slow-build towards it, with some teasing! Hehe ;)

 

* * *

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree_   
_How lovely are thy branches!_   
_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree_   
_How lovely are thy branches!_   
_Your boughs so green in summertime,_   
_Stay bravely green in wintertime._   
_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree_   
_How lovely are thy branches!_

* * *

"Please Sherlock? Can we please get a Christmas tree?" Molly pleaded, opening her eyes wide – Bambi eyes he had heard them be described as.

He would never admit it, to himself, to her, to anyone, that when she looked at him like that he couldn't say no to her. The majority of the time that wasn't exactly a bad thing and the best part of it was that she hadn't a single clue about the influence that she held over him. That gaze was merely a part of her genetic makeup, she wasn't trying to do it on purpose, and it just made him love her all the more.

"Fine," he exhaled. "We'll get a tree!"  
Molly let out a sound of glee and stood on her tip toes to press a tender kiss against his lips. He would have gladly allowed the kiss to grow more heated if his fiancée hadn't insisted on pulling away from him.

"We should go now, before the weather gets worse!" Molly took his hand and gave him a gentle tug towards the door.

He followed after her, quickly pulling on his Belstaff and scarf. Molly was busy buttoning up her coat when Sherlock stepped in front of her and began to wrap her scarf around her neck. She looked up at him and smiled. When he was finished he leaned down and kissed her, he could feel her smiling against his lips.

"Come on!" She stepped away from him and hurried down the steps.

The snow was falling steadily as they made their way outside of 221B. Molly held her mitten-covered hands up to catch the snowflakes while he hailed a cab.

"Ever catch snowflakes?" she asked him, directly before tilting back her head and sticking out her tongue.

Sherlock watched silently, before swallowing thickly. The sight of her tongue really shouldn't be having the effect that it was having on him, in public. At the moment all he wanted to do was take her into his arms, and return to their flat and their bed.

After catching a few of the flakes Molly pulled back in her tongue and closed her mouth. "Something the matter?" She was eyeing him, making him aware of the fact that he had clearly entered into Buffering Mode as John liked to call it.

He mentally shook himself and cleared his throat. "No. Nothing's wrong."

She smiled as a cab pulled up. He opened the door for her and they slid inside. After she gave the driver the address she began to brush the snow off of her, she giggled when she saw that Sherlock's hair was dusted white. He reached up and ran his hands through his curls.

"Where exactly are you planning to find a tree, Molly?"

"At The Christmas Forest of course! Didn't you hear me give the address?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug, not exactly wanting to tell her that he hadn't been listening, instead he had been deep in his Mind Palace filing away the image of her standing in the falling snow, catching the flakes upon her tongue.

Once they arrived at their destination Molly's excitement began to grow. Sherlock merely shook his head, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. He never thought much of having a Christmas tree. He had grown up with them every year, and for the most part believed them to be a part of a silly tradition. What was the point of taking a tree from where it truly belonged, placing it indoors and covering it in ridiculous decorations and lights? He thought it rather cruel actually, to take a tree from its rightful place and allow it to slowly die.

But this made Molly happy, and making Molly happy was important to him. He had made her unhappy far too many times. That was of course quite a long time ago, and he was determined to make up for it; he had every intention of doing so for the rest of their lives.

"Sherlock! Look at this one!"

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Molly had wandered off from him and was now standing in front of a large, snow-dusted tree. He strolled up to her, noting the glow upon her face, the faint tinge of red upon her cheeks and the tip of her nose due to the cold air.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed.

He forced himself to look away from her in order to study the tree that she had deemed beautiful. He eyed it warily.

"Is it too big though?" She was screwing up her mouth in that way that she had the tendency to do when she was worried about something.

"Mmm … where would we put it?" He instantly began to pull up the lay-out of their flat in his head, deciphering where this beast of a tree could go.

"Perhaps a smaller one than." Molly gave the sleeve of his coat a pull, when he took too long to respond.

He followed her blindly, continuing to sort out the flat, moving furniture from place to place, stumbling into her slightly when she stopped walking.

"Sherlock! Get out of your Mind Palace!"

She was glaring at him. He furrowed his brows, blinked a few times then turned his full attention to the tree she had stopped in front of. It was much smaller than the first one she had looked at.

"Aren't you going to deduce it? Tell me where it was chopped down?"

She was smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, blinking away a snowflake as it fell onto his lashes.

"Not funny, Molly."

She giggled. "What do you think of it? This one might be a better fit."

"Mmm …" He turned towards her, dropping his head down so that he could place his mouth by her ear. "I know of something else that is an even better fit. A rather wonderfully tight fit."

"SHERLOCK!" She blushed bright red and he knew this time that it wasn't from the cold, he chuckled as she gave his arm a good swat. "We're tree shopping! We'll have none of that thank you!"

He began to pout as she moved away from him.

"This one?" she called out to him, shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

Her head was dusted with snow. She should have worn a hat. His brain became flooded with images of her wearing his Deerstalker, his Deerstalker and nothing else. Damnit!

"Sherlock."

Molly's hands were upon her hips, her head tilted to one side. She had that look, the one where she knew exactly what he was thinking. He flashed his most innocent grin, which was really in fact not innocent at all.

"You're unbelievable!"

He sighed, and made his way over to her.

"This one?" he questioned.

"I think so yes. It's not too big, and not too small, and if you dare to make some kind of remark about that I will leave you here! And you will be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Sherlock muttered beneath his breath before finally saying, "I think this one is a good a choice Molly. We can put it in front of the right window. Not the left one, you know how I like to stand in front of it and look out while I play my violin."

Molly smiled. "Yes, I do know which is why I purposely cleared everything out from in front of the right window."

Sherlock peered down at her before smiling himself. "Can we leave now?" He took a few quick glances around at the people milling about. "The longing to deduce all of these pathetic fools is becoming too great; I won't be able to hold myself back much longer!"

She let out a weary sigh. "You really are rather pathetic."

"It's only because I want to get you back home, and back into our bed," he stated matter-of-factly. He dropped his head down again, but this time only to peer closely at her and also to make sure that no one else around them heard what he said. She was biting down on her bottom lip, her pupils beginning to dilate.

"You insufferable man!"

He flashed her a Cheshire Cat grin. Within minutes they had paid for the tree and had it scheduled for delivery. They were told it should arrive later that day.

"Absolutely insufferable!" Molly huffed as they got into a cab. "You do this on purpose don't you? So that I don't make you go shopping with me ... that's what this is ... isn't it?" Her tone was serious, tinged with a tiny hint of anger.

"No! That's not it at all. Molly, I was gone for three whole days, so excuse me for not exactly wanting to surface from the bedroom until both you and I were entirely satisfied."

"Oh ... I was quite satisfied after the first time ... although the second shag was quite nice."

"MOLLY!"

They had been speaking in hushed voices, not exactly wanting the driver to hear, but Sherlock had just spoken her name rather loudly as he turned and looked at her, only to find that she was smirking at him.

"I was just teasing you, you cheeky git!"

Sherlock began to mutter beneath his breath as he leaned back into the cushion, crossing his arms over his chest. Molly started to laugh.

"Oh cheer up you daft man! If your mother hadn't texted you about her impromptu decision to pop in for a visit we would still be in bed now. But once she left I saw that it was snowing, and I had heard that we were supposed to get a decent amount of it tonight, so I thought that perhaps we should go and get a tree. We were already cleaned up and dressed; I thought it was best to take advantage. And now that that's finished ... you are quite free to take me back to bed and ... have your way with me. If you still desire to do so."

Sherlock hadn't looked at her the entire time she had been talking, but when she finished he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was smiling widely at him.

"And you have the nerve to call me insufferable!" he spat out.

Molly would have thought that he was angry with her, if it hadn't been for the faint twitch at the corners of his mouth; a sure sign that he was fighting back a smile. Taking note of this she laughed again.

"Of course, if you don't want to I could always just start to bring out my boxes of decorations. There are always ornaments to untangle; I'm horrible at storing them away that will definitely take some time. It always turns into a bit of a mess, usually takes me at least a day to sort them all-"

"Absolutely not," he cut in.

"Absolutely not what?"

"You are going to do no such thing. As soon as we return to the flat we are going straight back to bed."

"Oh we are, are we?" She crossed her arms, mimicking his pose.

"Yes."

"What if I don't want to?"

He let out a snort. "You clearly do. You're pupils are fully dilated, and I can tell your heart is racing, I don't even need to check your pulse." His voice dropped lower, to almost a whisper. "As well as the fact that I can practically smell your arousal. Don't deny it; I know you're wet already." He gave her a smug look.

She blinked rapidly then exhaled loudly. He was positive that he heard her swear beneath her breath. He flashed her a cheeky grin; two could play at this game.

The rest of the ride back to Baker Street was spent in silence. Molly chose to stare out the car window while Sherlock continued to smile to himself. It wasn't until he suddenly felt her hand upon his upper thigh that his eyes widened.

"Molly!" he hissed as she slowly slid her hand further upwards until her fingers were able to brush over his crotch.

When she heard his sharp intake of breath she let out a low chuckle. Sherlock practically growled when she brushed her fingers over him again, he was hardening beneath her touch. He quickly took a hold of her hand, pulling it away; she still hadn't turned her head from the window. It was at that very moment that the cab pulled up outside of 221B.

After paying the driver Sherlock stepped out of the car with a slight bit of difficulty. Molly continued to giggle, enjoying his obvious discomfort. The snow was starting to fall at a much faster rate, the flakes growing bigger.

"You'll pay for that," Sherlock all but growled as he unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"Oh will I?"

Molly quickly slipped passed him and hurried up the stairs, continuing to laugh. Sherlock froze upon the landing, blinking rapidly for a smattering of seconds before following closely behind her.

"I think you'll have to catch me first!" she called out to him, disappearing into the flat.

He chuckled to himself, his laugh rumbling in his chest as he took off his coat and scarf, snowflakes fluttering to the floor. Molly's coat and scarf were already hanging up. How had she managed to do that so quickly? He spun about, searching for clues as to where she had gone.

"Are you going to come and find me or not?"

Her voice sounded as if it came from the bedroom, he began to move towards it when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He stepped in and found her standing near the sliding door that led to the main room. She let out a slight shriek when she noticed that her hiding spot had been found. She had always been a rather terrible hider. She fled through the open door and he followed her, she was really no match for his long strides.

"You're awful at this Molly!" he told her.

She shrugged in acceptance and darted behind his chair. "You still haven't caught me though!"

With a sigh he gazed towards the ceiling, feigning boredom. She hesitated, wondering what it was that he was exactly doing. That was when he pounced. Another shriek and he had her in his arms. He carried her to the sofa where they both collapsed upon it. She was giggling against his lips as he kissed her deeply. Her laughter quickly turned into a moan when he slipped both of his hands beneath her jumper to cup her breasts, massaging them through the fabric of her bra.

When they parted for air, both were panting. His forehead was resting against hers and they were staring into each others eyes. He felt her hands move to his waist. With one hand she cupped him through the fabric, whilst with the other she began to undo the button and the zip. He groaned slightly, his hardened cock straining against his trousers, the pleasure of her fingers squeezing him slightly almost too much to bear. Just as she was about to release him the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it," he hissed between gritted teeth.

She let out another soft laugh, slipping her hand between the opened zip and lightly touching him with her fingers. Her hand was cold, and his length was hard and hot. Wrapping her hand around, him she was about to help slip out his length when the doorbell rang again.

Sherlock let out a frustrated groan as his forehead fell to her shoulder. The sound of Mrs. Hudson's voice drifted up the stairs. Molly rapidly pulled her hand out from his trousers.

"Sherlock, I think she's coming up here!"

He swore loudly before pushing himself up off of Molly and doing up his zip and button. She tugged down her jumper and they both stood up just as Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door.

"Hoo hoo!" she called out, before opening the door. "Sorry to disturb you dears, but there is a delivery man downstairs. He rang your bell apparently but you didn't answer so he rang mine. Did you get a tree?"

"It's here already?" Molly asked, she was standing directly in front of Sherlock, in order to not give poor Mrs. Hudson a heart-attack at the sight of his current predicament.

"Yes, Molly dear. Shall I have him come up?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Yes, please do."

Mrs. Hudson disappeared back down stairs.

"Damnit it, Molly."

She spun about and faced Sherlock. He was glaring at her, his arms crossed and a prominent pout upon his face.

"Oh stop it Sherlock … it will only take a few minutes, than we can go straight back to what we were … doing!" Molly palmed him through his trousers, his eyes fluttering closed. "Go hide yourself in the kitchen, don't need a stranger to know what we were up to prior to their arrival."

She heard him mutter, "Their unfortunate arrival," as he made his way towards the sliding door. He slid it shut and she knew that he was going to continue to pout until the delivery man was gone.

Molly heard him coming up the stairs. She brushed back her hair from her face, giving her jumper another tug as he entered the flat, with Mrs. Hudson following closely behind. He was carrying the tree as if it weighed nothing.

"Where would you like it miss?"

"Over here, in front of the window," Molly directed him.

He carried the tree over and placed it in the stand that Molly had set up earlier that day. Once he had the tree straight and tightened into the stand he unwrapped it and the room instantly filled with the scent of pine. Mrs. Hudson let out a soft exclamation of joy at the sight of it. Molly dug into her pocket and pulled out some money to tip the man. With a nod to her he hurried back down the stairs.

"Such a lovely tree, Molly dear!" Mrs. Hudson said to her.

Molly heard the sliding door open.

"Yes thank you for your input Mrs. Hudson, most appreciated, don't you have a Bridge game to prepare for?" Sherlock all but ushered her towards the door of the flat, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it firmly.

Molly was certain that she could hear her muttering about manners and needing to talk to his mother as she made her way down the stairs. With a shake of her head Molly turned her back on him and faced the tree. It was lovely, and it fit perfectly in front of the window. She could just make out the still-falling snow through the branches.

"Molly."

She didn't turn around, knowing that he was slowly approaching her from behind. When she felt his arms slip around her, his firm chest pressing against her back, she let out a contented sigh and leaned into him.

"Shall I make love to you, right here, in front of the tree?" he murmured as he brushed his nose along the shell of her ear.

Her only answer was a moan as he dropped his hand downwards and cupped her front, pressing his fingers against her sex through the fabric of her trousers; much in the same teasing way that she had done to him.

With a low growl he quickly spun her about so that they were facing each other. He tugged on her jumper and she lifted up her arms so that he could slip it off. His suit jacket soon followed. As he undid the clasp of her bra, she began to unbutton his shirt. Both fell to the floor. Shoes were toed off, and then their socks were removed. Their trousers soon followed, revealing that neither of them was wearing any pants. He could see that she was glistening wet for him, his cock giving a prominent twitch. When Molly reached her hand out to wrap it around his length he stopped her. She looked at him questioningly and he shook his head.

"Another time," he muttered.

She dropped her hand back down to her side and he stepped over to the sofa, grabbing a cushion. When he returned in front of her she gave him another questioning look.

"I want you on your knees," he explained, "facing the tree. Kneel on this." He dropped the cushion to the floor.

A soft whimper escaped Molly's throat at the thought of what they were about to do; he had only ever taken her like this once before, and she had loved it. But that had been in their bedroom, to do it out in the open like this made it seem almost dirty, and yet she felt a rush of wet heat form between the apex of her thighs.

She did as he asked, kneeling before the tree, her arse on display for him. Her parted legs giving him a perfect view of how wet she was for him.

"God Molly!" he groaned.

She looked over her shoulder at him, her breaths growing heavier. He was holding his fully-erect cock in his hand, pumping it slightly. He kneeled directly behind her, his hands coming to rest on either side of her hips as he nudged at her opening with the tip of his erection.

Her head dropped down, both of them moaning in unison as he slid his entire length inside of her until his body was nestled against hers. He held himself still for several moments, allowing them to savour the sensation before he began to move.

He quickly settled himself into a steady rhythm, leaning his body against hers, so that he could move his hands forward and cup her breasts, massaging them and taking her nipples between his fingertips as he entered her again and again. She was moaning loudly now.

Suddenly he released her breasts and took a hold of her hips once more as he sat back on his haunches, bringing her with him so that they stayed connected. She moaned wildly at the sudden change of angle as he began to thrust up into her. She moved her hands back to cup his arse as he brought his hands back to her breasts as she began to move her body on top of him.

"Oh fuck, Sherlock!" she cried out.

"Touch your clit, Molly," he panted into her ear, continuing to pinch and roll her nipples with his fingers. "I know you want to."

She whimpered as she brought her hand forward, crying out once more as her fingers connected with her taut little nub. It only took several strokes of her finger before she was practically screaming his name as her climax hit. He let go of her breasts yet again, taking a tight hold of her hips so that he could thrust up into her hard, now desperate for his own release. His hips stuttered, pressing up against her as his climax was reached, groaning her name into the back of her neck. Their bodies stilled, he wrapped his arms about her middle before they fell bonelessly to the floor. As their breathing slowly grew back to normal, Molly started to laugh softly.

She turned her body around to face him, loving the look of him directly after sex; his face flushed, his eyes still dilated. He had an eyebrow raised though, wondering what she could possibly find so amusing at a time like this.

"So much for taking me back to bed!" she taunted.

He rolled his eyes before tucking her body directly up against his. "That will happen … eventually … once I recover the use of my limbs."

She giggled again. "Shall we make this a yearly occurrence? A shag in front of the tree?"

Sherlock hummed softly, tilting his head in order to better angle his mouth against hers. "I don't object to it," he mumbled before pressing a kiss to her lips. "Just as long as there aren't so many interruptions next time."

Molly laughed out right as Sherlock rolled her onto her back, pressing a trail of kisses along her jaw line down to her throat. She moaned softly, gazing up at the tree as he continued to work his mouth further downwards, knowing that there would be many more Christmases for them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
